Bleeding Out
by Onc3 Upon a Dream
Summary: Formerly "Something More" The betrothal between Hans and Elsa became love. But as time goes by, their love and endurance is tested by intruding forces. POV from multiple characters - Rated T for intensity of sexual content (including rape) and violence.


**Author's Note: So I'm pretty thrilled for this chapter and it's continuation. Hope you all like it!**

**Also, things have seemed to good and altogether quote cheesy and ideal. Don't worry! Upcoming after the next chapter, things will get some depth and variety!**

* * *

><p><em>What could Elsa possibly want with me? She'll be getting married in less than three hours for crying out loud!<em>

"Anna?" Elsa startled Anna. Her sister wasn't in her wedding gown yet, but wore a simple gown.

"Oh, me? What's up, sis?"

Anna herself wore her plain bridesmaid dress that she had thrown on in anticipation of what was to come.

"Anna, I have something to- to tell you?" Elsa's tone was serious and pain stricken.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"Just let me get through this, okay?"

The coldness of the room came to Anna's attention, and she could feel goosebumps rise along her arms. It was quite odd for the castle to be cold, especially in the middle of July.

"Anna, I'm not everything you see on the surface. I have kept a secret from you for thirteen years. The truth is, Anna, I was born with powers,"

Anna had tried so hard to be quiet, but a snort of laughter rippled through her nose. "You're kidding, right?" But the silence and hurt that came from Elsa silenced her.

"You mean all those years of loneliness, were because you had powers? How did I never know?"

"You did once, but we- we had to wipe your memory. It was after- Anna!" A sob shook Elsa's body as she buried her face in her hands. "It was all my fault! We were just playing one night and you were struck with my ice. I was so careless, and you turned ice cold," Elsa, avoiding Anna's eyes, gazed down sadly at the lacy white gloves that adorned her hands.

"Hey, I'm okay now," Anna lifted Elsa's chin up so her icy blue eyes met Anna's own turquoise ones. She pressed her lips into a thin, reassuring smile.

"We were so worried about you, and in order to stop it from happening again we decided to isolate me from everyone - even you,"

Anna furrowed her brows in confusion, she felt bitter and angry. "But you wouldn't do it on purpose, Elsa! How could Mum and Papa have been so stupid?"

"They did their best Anna, an-"

"No! What they did was abusive and thoughtless. We both spent-"

"Anna!" Elsa snapped, her face contorted with anger. Frost was boldly creeping across th floor were Elsa's feet rested.

"How could you say that about them? They did their best, and that's what matters. If they were intending to hurt us, things could have been much worse,"

Anna felt regretful about the cruel things she had said about her parents. They had always shown love, even if what they did had been misguided.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine, but it was all my fault. I shouldn't have been such a fool to become careless with my powers at such an age. I didn't have them in control, and I never have,"

"The past is in the past, and we might as well just enjoy what we have. Life's too short to worry about what could go wrong. What matters is that we can be friends again," Anna said as she stood up and took her sister's hands in hers.

Elsa stood up as she pulled her palms away from Anna, who was confused and almost offended. Slowly she watched her sister remove the gloves from her hands, revealing the milky flesh beneath it.

"I think the seamstresses didn't spend enough time on your dress, Anna,"

Elsa knelt, her bare hands hovering above the green skirt. She slowly moved her hands as ice formed in small droplets, sparkling in the morning light. She watched in awe as Elsa weaved her hands across the dress, leaving behind a shimmery trail. The once plane dress was dazzling, and beyond beauty that could have been created by any seamstress.

Ice beads adorned her bosom in an orderly fashion, but they bunched together at her waistline and appeared to flow down to the hem of her skirt. In the glory of it all, she twirled.

"Oh Elsa, this is just... Oh my goodness! Thank you!"

Her sister smiled, something that had been rare to Anna.

"Elsa, you have control. You have an amazing ability, and it needs to be shared!"

The door creaked open as a lady-in-waiting poked her head in.

"Your highness, the time has come for your dressing,"

"Thank you, I am thrilled to have your assistance for my dress,"

"It's best I go, Anna. I'll see you before the doors open to the aisle,"

Anna was thrilled. For the first time in forever, things were going her way.


End file.
